


Let the stars be our guide

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: A fan is reborn into the HP universe. Follow Andromeda as she changes the future alongside her two cousins...
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Cedric Diggory/Luna Lovegood, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black & Sirius Black & Andromeda Black Tonks, Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebirth and what followed after.

The first five years of Andromeda's life were dull. They were mostly spent avoiding her sisters. When she was six years old, her cousin was born, and she nicknamed him 'little star'. It was his birth which spurred her into acting, rather than sitting idle. She would bolster his rebellious personality and teach him to look past the surface whenever she was able. And thanks to the circumstances, she was able to do that a lot.

And she couldn't lie, Sirius was fun to be around.

"What about werewolves?" he asked her one day during another lesson

"Werewolves didn't make a choice to become werewolves." she told him, ruffling his hair "Most of the time, they are people, just like the rest of us, and they have the capacity to be good and bad. It's who they are that matters, not what they turn into once a month."

She recalled a polite, well-behaved werewolf, who became her son-in-law in the original universe. She wondered how she would change the status quo, if she did at all.

When she was eleven years old, two things happened. First, she received her Hogwarts letter. Second, Sirius' baby brother was born.

She was the one who named him.

Regulus Arcturus Black.

"Welcome to the world, R.A.B." she whispered when she was certain no one else could hear

She was excited to go to Hogwarts. So excited that she could burst during the entire trip. She wondered what House she'd be in? She was brave and smart, and she was loyal. and she had the drive to change the future.

She would just have to wait, she knew.


	2. The Path Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda watches over her cousins as all three of them carve their own paths.

"Black, Andromeda!"

Andromeda came over to the stool and sat down upon the stool. The Hat was placed upon her head.

 _Hello._ it spoke inside her brain _You seem to possess a unique sort of bravery, and the ambition to create a better life for everyone. You are smart enough to pull it off, and you're loyal to those you care about. But there seems to be only one choice..._

And as it shouted the name of her house, she felt both surprised and relieved. In the original universe, Andromeda was a Slytherin. Now, thanks to the change in status quo, she was a Gryffindor. She noticed scathing looks Bellatrix and Narcissa were giving her, and she responded by sticking her tongue out at them. Then she sat down at the Gryffindor table and received several claps on the back.

She would make sure both Sirius and Regulus become Gryffindors as well.

She tuned out the rest of the ceremony and only focused on one particular wizard: Ted Tonks, who got sorted into Hufflepuff. She made a mental note to approach him in the near future.

Nobody would mess with her loved ones.

-Four years later-

A new batch of the students arrived in Great Hall, about to be sorted. As before, Andromeda tuned out most of the ceremony, and focused on six particular names.

"Black, Sirius!"

"Gryffindor!"

Andromeda smiled warmly at her cousin as he sat beside her.

"Crouch, Barty!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Barty made his way over to his house table. Andromeda thought Ravenclaw was rather fitting for someone who passed all the O.W.L.S.

And yet, she couldn't help but feel sad. He could have been anything he wanted, yet he chose to throw his life away by serving the Dark Lord.

"Lupin, Remus!"

The hat thought for a while.

"Gryffindor!"

Andromeda stared at Remus contemplatively.

"May we have a word after the ceremony, please?" she asked him 

"I see no reason why not." he gave her a small smile

"Pettigrew, Peter!" 

Andromeda kept her face impassive, but she was already making plans.

"Gryffindor!"

After James was sorted into Gryffindor as well, Andromeda tuned out the rest of the ceremony. Once it was over, she and Remus left the Great Hall together.

"I'll be direct." she said "I know your secret. I just wanted to tell you that if you needed someone to talk to, I would be more than willing to listen."

"You know?" his brows furrowed "But no one here apart from me and few others is supposed to know."

"I have good intuition." she winked at him "And your secret is safe with me. Now, I also wanted to tell you that I am forming a secret club, and you are its first member. I am also inviting my cousin and Barty Crouch."

She would keep James and Peter out of the whole thing, she decided.

"What does that entail?"

"Think of it as a treasure hunt. Search the castle and bring anything interesting to me. Whoever finds the most interesting object wins a special prize from me."

She didn't tell him the true purpose of the club.

To acquire the diadem.

Remus was intelligent enough to be a part of it.

And as a Ravenclaw, Barty could help.

She'd make sure that he, Peter, and Regulus do not become Death Eaters.

Because her true self - Jeanne - loved Barty.


	3. R.A.B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus joins Gryffindor.

The next two years were spent attending classes and searching for the Diadem, but Andromeda had a bit of a side project as well.

And as it happened, her little cousin joined Hogwarts at the beginning of the third year, and was sorted into Gryffindor, much to Bella's chagrin and Andromeda's delight.

The day after, she introduced him to Barty. She hoped that their friendship, among other things, would prevent them from joining Voldemort.

And she knew what direction she wanted her own life to take. She was going to join the Order of the Phoenix, and she would search for other Horcruxes in secret. 

She arranged a club meeting on Friday. 

"Did you find anything interesting?" she asked them during the meeting 

They all shook their heads, and Andromeda hid her disappointment artfully. 

"Then you can go. Sirius, Barty, I want you to stay. I need your help with something. Something important."

Sirius and Barty perked up. Regulus and Remus left the classroom. She could practically feel the wheels in their heads turning.

"So what do you need help with?" Sirius asked eagerly

Andromeda cast Muffliato, and turned to look at them.

"I need your help brewing a potion." Andromeda revealed "A potion designed to alleviate the symptoms of certain...condition."

"Oh." Sirius now looked even more eager

Which meant that he knew, Andromeda surmised.

"I trust you'd both do this properly, then?"

"Of course." Sirius said honestly

"And I'll assist with more delicate details." Barty said

-x-

When it was finished, Andromeda was pleased to note that there was steam coming from it, just like with the original.

Sirius excused himself at dinner, as did James and Peter. There was an air of secrecy around them, which only Andromeda could see through. Though she suspected Barty would soon figure it out as well, with his brilliant mind making the connection. 

She carefully pulled the appropriate dose into a glass cup, which she covered with a lid. 

The recipe, as she remembered, said that it should be stored in a cold, dark place until it was time for it to be drunk. 

And to be on the safe side, she acquired a bezoar as well.


	4. Familial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road to Hell is paved with good intentions, and not every relationship could be mended.

Lately, Andromeda had noticed two things.

One, Bellatrix and Narcissa had become increasingly nagging, demanding her to spend more time with them. Something which she didn't feel inclined to do. Not at all.

And second - and she considered this a more pressing concern - there was a tension going on in her Scavenging Club. She was determined to find out the reason why.

It was Regulus who clued her in. He came to her one day, looking sullen. 

"What troubles you?" she asked him gently

Regulus' face reddened slightly, which gave her a pretty good inkling of what was going on.

"Is it wrong for someone to have a crush on a person of their own gender?" he asked with a slight tremor in his voice "Mother always said that it was wrong, and that considering it is a sin."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Andromeda said breezily "Your mother is wrong. In fact, your brother has a crush on another boy as well."

"Sirius does?" Regulus looked up sharply "Who?"

"One of his classmates, and a close friend of his." Andromeda said "You remember Remus, don't you?"

Regulus eyed Andromeda's pocket pointedly. In it was a vial filled with the potion Scavenger club members made for one of their own.

Andromeda chuckled and nodded.

"Who do you have a crush on?" she asked curiously

Regulus shuffled his feet nervously.

"You can tell me." Andromeda assured him after a while "I won't tell anyone without your permission."

"Barty." he finally blurted out "He is smart and kind and..."

Andromeda held up a hand to forestall a chain of praises.

"He is a nice boy." she observed "You could do worse."

-x-

After her graduation, Andromeda designated another location for their meetings. One that only the members of the Scavenging club knew about.

Aside from the staff, of course.

It was secure as it could be, and the guard was impeccable in their duties, such as they were.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sirius asked her during the first meeting in said location "I mean, it could trigger unwelcome feelings for some of us..."

"I know." Andromeda sighed "But it's more secure than any other location, and there is no risk of people stumbling upon us accidentally. People fear this place, you know."

Sirius glanced around the Shrieking Shack, contemplating her words for a while, before sighing.

"I guess you're right." he admitted "Still, it won't make this any easier..."

"I know." Andromeda gave him a wan smile

Barty and Regulus were the next to come in, holding hands. Andromeda's smile grew at the sight.

"So..." Barty observed the marks on the walls "What made these?"

Andromeda's smile abruptly fell and Sirius glared at Barty.

"What has your knickers in a twist?" Barty asked, raising an eyebrow

"Sirius is just being an overprotective boyfriend." Andromeda explained

Sirius gave her a betrayed look.

"Ah." Barty nodded, and turned around so that he was facing Regulus

Remus stepped into the room at that moment, and Sirius was by his side in an instant.

With a flourish, Andromeda started the meeting.

-x-

The next time they were to meet, Andromeda and Regulus arrived early.

They were the only ones there when Barty arrived, scowling.

"What's the matter?" Regulus immediately asked

"My idiot of the father is busy again." Barty plopped down onto an armchair "He barely spends time with me, and I feel like...I feel like..."

"He abandoned you." Andromeda finished for him "I'll see what I can do."

"I hope you succeed." Barty said "Otherwise, I might seek other ways to get his attention."

"Trust me, I will." Andromeda promised "I know something about feeling abandoned. My sisters and mother pretend that I don't exist ever since I started dating Ted."

"Whatever you do, don't join Voldemort." Regulus threw out "My cousin says he's bad news, and I trust her. She helped us get together, after all.

Barty's expression softened. He crossed the space separating him from Regulus and they hugged one another fiercely.

Andromeda turned around to see Remus leaning against Sirius, with her cousin's arm wrapped around him.

She smiled to herself. Things were progressing nicely.

Then her smile turned downright nasty, channeling her inner Slytherin.

She was going to have a nice long talk with Barty's father and it wasn't going to be pretty.


	5. The Mole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda comes up with a plan.

The summer was in the full swing. 

The atmosphere at Black residence was tetchy. Not to mention that there were some unwelcome guests that added to the tension.

All the Marauders were there, and so were Barty and his father. 

"You will cease this relationship at once!"

"And why should I?" Andromeda grinned cheekily "You're not my mother."

Walburga Black turned a nice shade of puce.

"I can call her and let her do the talking, then." she growled 

The expression on his face showed that she was willing to do that too, so Andromeda fell silent. Despite everything, she feared Walburga. While she was a terrible mother, she was no slouch when it came to intimidation. 

Barty pulled out his wand and pointed it at Walburga's back, muttering something. In the next instant, a toad stood in Walburga's place.

Andromeda gave him a long look.

"I didn't do it for you." he said flippantly "I did it for Reg. If she could go off on you for dating someone below her standards, think about what she'll do to him if she finds out he's dating me."

Andromeda had to admit it made sense. She scooped up the toad and dumped it outside, before she returned to the house and closed the door behind her.

"Did you...did you just evict mother?" Sirius looked up at her in awe

"Yeah, I guess I did." Andromeda nodded cheekily "And I don't think we'll be letting her back in any time soon. And come to think of it, why don't we go all out? After all, this is your inheritance..."

Sirius' grin widened.

-x-

The next day found Bellatrix and Narcissa blasted off the tapestry.

Furthermore, Barty had tampered with the wards so that they'd let in only those chosen by Sirius and Andromeda.

Which amounted to themselves, Regulus, Alphard, Barty, and other Marauders.

Andromeda looked pensive as she requested a private talk with Sirius.

The results of which became apparent the next day.

Sirius seemed lost in thought throughout the entire day.

"What did you tell him?" Remus finally asked, sitting down beside her

Andromeda grimaced. 

"I told him that maybe he should treat all his friends as his equals." she said carefully

She was skirting around the truth, but she didn't fancy spilling it all out.

"You know more than you're letting on." Barty plopped down on her other side "So spill. Or I am letting Walburga back in."

Andromeda shuddered. The thought of facing her aunt was worse.

"Bitterness leads to betrayal." she said carefully "Remember this."

-x-

"Tea?" Regulus turned to his guest

Andromeda and Barty were present as well, hidden under James' Invisibility cloak. He and his friends had hightailed it out of there, with the promise that the cloak would be returned to him.

All of them hated doing this, but it was a necessary evil.

"Tea would be lovely. Thank you." Voldemort accepted 

"I've been wondering..." Regulus began "If you'd like me to join you?"

"Certainly." Voldemort nodded "A pureblood such as yourself would be a fine asset."

"If you want me, you'd also have to accept my boyfriend. We're kinda a package deal." Regulus continued

He saw a trace of disgust mar Voldemort's features for a split second, before it vanished.

"Naturally, if he has what it takes." the Dark Lord said

"Barty, come out." Regulus called

The cloak shifted as Barty stepped out, then slid back into place, still concealing Andromeda.

"I'd be honored to join alongside Reg." Barty curtsied "I can do anything. Maim, kill, stun....just so long as I get the chance to make my father suffer for his parental negligence."

Andromeda smiled as her boys were branded. Things were going according to plan. Before long, they would become his left and right hand, and he'd entrust his Horcruxes to them, giving her clubbies ample opportunity to destroy them, and his immortality with them.

They were with Voldemort in body, but not in spirit.


	6. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barty and Regulus receive their initiation test. The Marauders face their own test. Will they stay together, or will four become three?

Marlene McKinnon hummed as she walked along the road, unaware that two pairs of eyes were watching her every move from the shadows.

Once she had reached the intersection, Barty and Regulus stepped in front of her, revealing themselves. They were effectively blocking her path. 

"You're in the Order, aren't you?" Barty looked her up and down 

"What is it to you?" she assumed the defensive stance 

"We know that you know that there's a traitor in the Order working for Voldemort." Regulus supplied "What you don't know that there is also a traitor among the Death Eaters working for the Order."

"Two traitors, to be precise." Barty grinned "And that would be us."

"We were sent to kill you." Regulus told her "It's a necessary evil, you see. We need to gain Voldemort's trust somehow. I'll make it quick."

In a flash of green light, Marlene McKinnon departed the world.

Regulus pulled a crumpled note given to him by Andromeda and placed it in Marlene's hand, closing her fingers gently around it.

When she was found, whoever found her would find the note as well.

The note revealing who the traitor within the Order was.

Hopefully, his cousin would be able to smooth things between the four friends after that.

With their test done, they silently Apparated away.

It wasn't long before the second half of their plan was set in motion.

-x-

The Order descended into utter silence.

Those of them who remained, that was.

Several of their members had left the world of the living, with Marlene McKinnon being the latest.

They were all staring at the note she was holding, with mixed feelings.

"Well, this sure is interesting," Sirius commented idly

Andromeda and Ted raised an eyebrow at him.

"How do you really feel?" Andromeda asked

"How do you think I feel?" Sirius flopped down on the chair in anguish "I tried, Drommie. I tried, but he turned anyway. What did we do wrong?"

"Sometimes, it's not your fault." Andromeda reminded him gently "Some things can't be changed."

"Things would never be the same." James spoke up "I say we hold a council. A Marauder council."

With that, James, Sirius and Peter retreated to the room upstairs. The fourth Marauder was notably absent due to the nature of his assignment.

Andromeda remembered her canonical son-in-law fondly.

However things turned out, she would make sure that the Marauders stayed friends, all of them.

Even though one of them was a Death Eater.


	7. Missing Scenes (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll find missing scenes (part 1) here.

Andromeda stepped forward, a very picture of a perfect hostess. 

"Tea?" she asked her guest politely

Barty Crouch the elder closed his eyes and nodded briskly.

Once the tea was served, Andromeda decided to cut right to the chase.

"You need to spend time with your family more." she told him "Your son told me that if you don't, he'll throw his lot in with the Death Eaters in hopes of catching your attention."

The cup fell out of the Ministry worker's hands and clattered on the floor, soaking the expensive carpet. Not that Andromeda cared about that, as her attention was focused solely on him.

"What?" he whispered 

"You will spend more time with your son, or you will lose him to the darkness." Andromeda said sharply "Choose, and choose wisely."

"I am not sure..." he whispered "My work keeps all of us safe."

"But what is more important?" Andromeda asked "Your work, or your family?"

Barty Crouch sighed. 

"Did my son put you up to this?" he asked, leaning back into the comfy chair

"Not deliberately, no." Andromeda told him "But I am doing this for him. He's my cousin's boyfriend, you see, and so I feel obliged to help him. I fear what would happen to him if he follows through on his planned course of action...He'll be throwing his life away, and you know it."

Barty stood up.

"I will try." he said "I make no promises regarding my success, but I will try."

Then he departed, and Andromeda's mouth curled into a smile.

-x-

Remus Lupin eyed the steaming liquid in the glass on the counter with a certain amount of trepidation and hope.

He glanced at the note he found attached to the glass once more.

"Drink this." he re-read slowly "It will solve all your problems. Sincerely, a friend."

Figuring that he had nothing to lose, he gulped it all down, grimacing slightly at the taste.

He was startled when a hand dropped onto his shoulder. He turned around and came face-to-face with a grinning Barty.

"Did you appreciate my handiwork?"

"You brewed this?" Remus asked with astonishment

"Miss Black helped, but I was in charge of most of the process." Barty said


	8. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have our trials.

"Soon, we'll triumph." Bellatrix cackled eagerly

Barty and Regulus both glanced at the locket around the former's neck and shrugged. They were both entrusted with its safekeeping, and had decided that Barty would carry it, being the stronger of the two in terms of mental fortitude. Still, Regulus worried what a prolonged exposure would do to him.

With the meeting done, they were free to return to their shared lodgings. Barty retreated to his room, which was upstairs, and Regulus sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Something troubling you, Master Regulus?" a small voice asked

Thanks to Sirius giving them a substantial amount of family money, Regulus and Barty were able to purchase their own house-elf. 

"I am just worried about Barty." Regulus whispered "I am afraid that that thing is affecting his emotions."

"Can we help?" the elf asked "We'd be glad to help Master Barty."

"I don't think we could." Regulus frowned "At least not right now. We need more information."

He wondered if Voldemort was smarter than them and had entrusted the Horcrux to them because he knew that Barty would wear it in an effort to protect Regulus, hoping to lure Barty, a smart and capable wizard, into becoming a full-fledged Death Eater.

If so, then Regulus would not let it happen.

He was a Black, and Black looked after their own.

-x-

Barty lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling. 

His dad had made more of the effort to be there for him before he moved out, but he had to in order to protect him from Voldemort.

But was that really true? His father talked mostly about his job even when he was home.

Had anything really changed?

And why was there this nagging doubt in his heart that his father still loved his job more than his family?

"Barty."

Barty looked up and Regulus stood in the doorway.

"Barty, is something troubling you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Barty sat up

"I care about you." Regulus whispered

"Do you?" Barty said in a harsh whisper "Or are you just using me like Voldemort and my dad are doing? Regulus, the savior of the wizarding world, destroyer of Voldemort. You'll probably receive the Order of Merlin and I will be left behind."

And Regulus knew for certain that the locket had something to do with this. It was influencing Barty, heightening his insecurities and negative emotions. He needed to find a way to destroy it as soon as possible.


	9. R.A.B's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R.A.B makes a choice. 
> 
> Warning: Suicide-by-cop attempt.

Regulus marched into the room, looking unusually serious.

"Come with me." he ordered his boyfriend 

Their house-elf was standing behind Regulus, looking unusually solemn as well.

Barty seemed reluctant, so Regulus dragged him bodily over to the creature, who took them by the arms. In the next instant, all three of them were gone.

They reappeared in a desolated place. The ocean rumbled nearby, and the air was damp. 

In a flash, Barty realized where they were. The oppressive despair which lingered nearby was a dead giveaway. Even Milly had dropped down on her knees.

"Why are we at Azkaban, Regulus?" Barty demanded

"That thing you're wearing, it's a Horcrux." Regulus said gravely "I've done my research, and I believe that the purpose of my cousin's club was to find these and get rid of the soul fragments within them."

"Hence the Dementors." Barty said slowly

"Precisely." Regulus gave him a wan smile "Milly will be yours and yours alone after this. Treat her kindly."

With that, he removed the locket from Barty's neck and put it on himself.

"The Dementors will take my soul, and the soul within this thing in the process." Regulus said "I am doing this for you, Barty. For you and Milly. Take her and go."

Barty decided to listen, mainly because he hoped to bring help. He and Milly vanished with a pop.

Regulus turned towards the creatures hovering above him. 

One of them reached out and brushed a hand across his chest, almost lovingly.

Then it moved in for a kiss, getting closer to his mouth.

Regulus snapped up the chain, and the Dementor's 'mouth' was pressed against the locket instead. There was a pained screech as the Horcrux ceased to be a Horcrux.

With that done, Regulus let go.

-x-

Regulus woke up, and found he was chained to the hospital bed. Andromeda, Barty and Milly were looking down at him with solemn faces.

"What was the big idea?" Andromeda demanded "Thank the stars that Barty was able to reach me quickly, otherwise, you would've suffered a fate worse than death."

"I did it to save him..." Regulus whispered

"And in the end, he had to save you." Andromeda said sharply "What you did was foolish. How do you think Barty would feel if you actually lost his soul for his sake? He'd never forgive himself. Not to mention how I would feel, when the whole point of this endeavor was to save all three of you."

With that, she shoved a bar of chocolate into his hand.

"Eat that." she said "Barty, make sure he does."

With that, she swept gracefully out of the room.

Barty sat beside Regulus and crammed the chocolate into his mouth. 

Being unable to get it out due to the chains, Regulus had no choice but to eat it.

Barty reached out and wrapped his arms around Regulus, pulling him closer.

"You do not have what it takes to be the protector." Barty said "So don't even think of doing something like this again."

Regulus could only nod.


End file.
